Overlooking the Obvious
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Arthur coughed, "Well, maybe it's Jack?" he looked at me, "Who's giving Matthew all of that –" "Where'd Jack get flowers? Huh? Do they even grow in Australia?" I spat, again. oOoAmericest oneshot, with FrUk and mentioned others. oOo


****Some Americest, FrUk, and mentioned others. Beware the setting, plot, and yadada. Oh, and I LOVE Australia, just so you know. :/.**  
**_

"Wow, for once." Matthew strolled to the table, "You're not late."

I laughed while setting my paper on the table, "Yeah, and?"

"I'm just amazed." Matthew took a chair and sat on the side opposite me, "So, how's it going?"

"Pretty good. Texas and North Carolina are getting along much better now, and Idaho's stopped being picked on." I admired Canada's face, "How 'bout you?"

"Oh, Jack's gettin' pretty hyper these days. He can't sit still. He called me yesterday and told me, trying to get your number."

"Oh, I'll get to that later." I spat, resting my head on my hand.

For starters, I _hated_ how Australia seemed to be close to courting Canada, and second was the fact that Mattie was ignoring my motives. I've left flowers at his doorstep; I've mailed him cute little cards that talk 'bout love, hell I even did the stupid thing Francis would do and send some chocolates!

...but if Matthew was comfortable enough to come out here with me for lunch, he either must be saying yes or that it wouldn't work out in his mind.

"So, is it just us?" Matthew asked, looking towards the street.

_No, I invited Australia to._ I thought sarcastically. "Yeah, just us."

He didn't seem to mind, "Oh, that's nice. Y'know, Alfred –"

"Ahem."

We turned and looked at Arthur, who was probably "just here". I really, _really_, wanted him to go away; but Matthew waved him over – "H-hello Arthur!"

Accepting Canada's invitation, Arthur slinked his way over to our table and took the chair next to me, "Good afternoon Alfred, Matthew."

I gasped, "You actually _recognized_ him!"

"Well, duh. He's become more politically aware –"

"Please, save that for a meeting." Matthew said, "Where's the waitress?"

I looked around before whistling at one strolling by, "When you can!" I called.

"Alfred, that was rude!" Arthur scolded.

"Well, so was your face." I mumbled.

"Now, America –"

"You're not my _Dad_ Artie."

"Technically I am –"

"Then how come I'm named after an Italian?"

"Because he was some sort of –"

Matthew coughed, "Should we decide what we want before you two argue?"

Arthur agreed, picking up the little paper and giving it a glance over. "Alfred is defiantly getting that stupid hamburger..."

I slapped my hands on the table, "It's good!"

Matthew smiled, "That's what Feliciano always says to Ludwig. It doesn't really get anywhere."

Arthur nodded at me with that smug grin of his before looking back down at the paper. We were quiet for a moment before I heard Matthew speak French. Out of curiosity, I turned to face him – he was looking across the room at Francis.

Smiling, I waved him over – just to piss Artie off.

When he made it over, Francis sat down while saying suavely, "Bonjour, Mathieu, Alfred, Angleterre."

Arthur looked up, only to look back down again.

That was when the waitress (Finally!) made her way over to us to take our order.

When she left, we were quiet before I said; "So... Mattie! What have you gotten lately?"

Looking down, Matthew replied; "Flowers, cards, things like that..." he trailed off while looking at Francis. If you weren't a nation, you would think that glare Francis was giving meant he was going to rape Matthew – oh no, it meant Francis wanted to know who was sending his "son" these things.

Arthur coughed, "Well, maybe it's Jack?" he looked at me, "Who's giving Matthew all of that –"

"Where'd Jack get flowers? Huh? Do they even grow in Australia?" I spat, again.

Francis chuckled, "It could happen, mon ami. Love happens in the strangest ways." He blew a kiss across the table at Artie, who looked down to try and hide a blush.

Matthew fiddled with his jumper strings, "Y-yeah... I guess..."

Feeling like Kiku going against Ivan (That means me going against Jack), I quickly thought of another reason why it wasn't Australia – but _someone sitting at the table_. "How could he even know your mailing address anyway? Only _I _do, unless Francis gave it away."

Arthur shot his look up at the other, Francis shrugged and said; "I would believe I've given it a time or two."

"To who?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Angleterre, Iceland." Francis leaned back, "Although I'm sure it _isn't Arthur._"

"Of course it's not me!" Arthur defended.

"And I don't think its _Iceland_." I saw the waitress coming with our tray, "Oh, lookie! Food's up!"

* * *

Francis threw his napkin down, "I've figured it out."

"Who?" Matthew asked.

"What?" Arthur looked up from his tea.

"Heh?" I paused mid-bite.

"Who could be wooing Mathieu." Francis leaned over and put his arm around Mattie's shoulders, "It was so obvious _all along_."

"Who then?" Arthur showed his interest, I did to – looking like a jackass with hamburger in my mouth.

"Why, who other then Gilbert?" Francis sung, Matthew blushed and looked at the table.

Meanwhile, I was glaring at him. Gilbert? _Seriously?_ Maybe Francis _is _as blonde as he looks! Thinking that was I was doing was what Prussia was doing! Oh fuck no! I wasn't going to woo Matthew only for him to get Gilbert!

I slammed my burger on the plate, "I'll be back." I was monotone, kicking the chair back and not even pushing it under as I stormed to the bathroom.

As I did, I heard Arthur say; "What's his issue?"

In the bathroom, I waited until it was empty to start pacing and run my hands through my hair in distress. This had happened before, Matthew thinking that it was _Ivan_ instead of me – and how that woke me up at one in the morning calming my brother down. He _always _overlooked the wooing being from _me_. The fucking _hero_.

"Damn it." I hissed, punching the wall, "He just doesn't see!"

That was when Arthur entered, "Alfred? Are you OK?"

"Fine." I hid the hole I had punched, "Just fine."

"No you're not." Arthur strolled over, "You just punched the wall. I heard it outside. What had you so upset, hm?"

I sighed again, taking five minutes before I answered; "Francis thinks it's Gilbert, when it's really _me._"

Artie blinked and stepped back. "You?" he asked, "_You're_ wooing Matthew?"

With a little shame, a little pride, and a lot of desperation thinking Arthur would help me; I nodded.

England looked at me before muttering, "I'll be right back."

"N-no don't!" I grabbed his arm, "Don't tell him today, please!"

"Well, how else do you think he'd know git?"

"I –" I just stared at Arthur, mind blank.

"Listen." He said after a long sigh, "Go to him, tell him, and see what happens. Before Jack does it first."

I blinked, "Jack?"

"Oh yes, Jack's had an eye on Matthew for the past three meetings."

I stood there, thinking before I reach into my pocket and yanked out my wallet; "It's on me." I shoved some cash into Arthur's hand, "Don't get molested by Francis."

"Wait, what're you –"

I rushed back to the table, grabbing Matthew's arm and saying: "Done or not, c'mon – we're going to see a movie!"

"Alfred –"

"You pick!" I dragged him out, "And after that I'll drive you home, or we can go for a walk or go to that theme park down the road or whatever else ya wanna do! I'll pay!"

* * *

Francis and Arthur watched from the window, Francis chuckling; "I knew it."

Arthur turned to him, "Knew what?"

"I'd knew it would work." Francis turned back to the table, "I figured it was Alfred all along – but just to make sure I thought about how he'd react if I convinced Mathieu it was someone else."

Arthur stared, "Like you saw Elizaveta do with Toris and Feliks?"

"Yes." Francis left a tip on the table, Arthur went to pay.

Outside, Francis continued; "Now, I'm pretty sure I know who _you_ want." He kissed Arthur's cheek lightly.

"I'm late, have a good evening Francis." Arthur sped up to get away, blushing madly.

* * *

****Went brain dead at the end. *STUPID Italian IS stupid*, I hope you at least enjoyed. If something bugs you, tell me and I'll improve it.****


End file.
